Prisby 422 Jet Crash
The Prisby 422 Jet incident occurred in 1901 on the planet Cortolowe, when a small passenger jet crashed into the Rezurr Ocean off the side of Heritel. Air travel was a new concept, and travel companies had only just started to offer public commercial flights. The Incident At 5:30PM in Prisby, seven passengers (including two pilots) got aboard the Prisby 422 commercial jet. The plane was due to leave Prisby Island at 5:45PM, make a stop at Powell Island by 7:45PM, the leave to Heritel and finally land by 9:00PM in the town of Wexington. Due to human error, the plane took off at 5:45PM directly to Heritel, missing its stop in Powell. While the stop at Powell was added to the route in order to drop off and pick up two passengers, flight staff also decided to not refuel the aircraft until it landed in Powell to save costs. At 8:15PM, the pilots realized their error, however it was too late. Messages were sent reporting the aircraft was now using reserve fuel. At the time, they believed it was possible to make an emergency landing at Parringten Peninsular on the coast of Heritel. Unfortunately, the Prisby 422 jet finally ran out of reserve fuel as it was approaching, and missed the peninsula, colliding with the waters instead. The crash was mainly witnessed by residents in Parringten, who reportedly drove their boats to the wreckage and saved 4 of the passengers before the aircraft sank. The violent collision with the water killed one of the pilots on impact. An older passenger on the plane was believed to have died of a heart attack during the crash landing. The other pilot was said to have been freeing the passengers from their seats, and helped the final passenger escape before the aircraft was consumed by the water. He never made it out himself. Controversy Prisby Travel was put under intense investigation, and was fined millions of dollars for failing to comply with air travel standards and cutting corners to save money. All families involved in the incident were paid compensation. Three of the families successfully sued the Prisby travel following the incident. Because air travel was a new concept at the time, the industry was questioned and following the crash during 1901 to 1903 air travel was the least used form of travel, with some companies refusing to offer such a service because of low demand. Response The people who passed away did not die in vain. The air travel industry learnt a lot from the errors, and better management and systems were put into place for travel companies. Reserve fuel systems are now twice as large in aircrafts on Cortolowe, and aircrafts can now fly far further with less fuel consumption, as a result of researched prompted by the disaster. The plane was temporarily brought to the surface after sinking. Bodies, important electrical equipment, and luggage were recovered, then the aircraft was left to sink, and became home for the wildlife of the ocean. Notes *The two passengers waiting in Powell were shocked at the disaster, and pleased to have avoided it. They reported their story to the papers. *A similar incident came close to occurring several months later, however the aircraft had been fueled prior to leaving. The poor management resulted in several people losing their jobs. Category:Events Category:Cortolowe